roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G.
in Scrutany Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor (born -39) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Father. "Coltal had his first child, a son named Coltal Candoam Juctor, quickly nicknamed Curly for his thick, black curls. The boy's good nature and Coltal's pride drew the family together, and despite an age gap of more than twenty-five years, it seems that Coltal truly did fall in love with Amby, and became fast friends with Semural." "A son was born to Coltal within the year, though his resemblance to Renyal earned him not only his name but eventually his nickname. Rheumy Renyal Candoam Voriel never seems to have earned the same love from his father as his elder brother Curly." "Curly Coltal, now eighteen, married Grey Pampal Sarevir Qualens, a man only two years younger than Craven Coltal himself, through Pronimas Qualens, in one of the last marriages before the Senate put a moratorium on new unions at the outbreak of the Second Civil War. Pampal had been the Governor of Fuscry." "When Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel marched on Roam after bringing Naechis to surrender, Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor was serving as an Officer in his army, and continued to do so throughout the Second Civil War against Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Amussal Barbar Gibruny. Neither of the Consuls attempted to move against Craven Coltal during the war, as acting against the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam would have likely lost them popular support." "Curly Coltal carried out his role as Officer in the tyrant Machyal's service, earning a reputation as a dependable operator who had no qualms about getting his hands dirty. He also gained a reputation as a gambler and a womaniser, leveraging his power to borrow money and coerce women." "Bankrolled by Scruval Qualens, and downplaying any connection with his unpopular father, Curly Coltal was elected as Bursar." " Curly Coltal's friends Scruval Qualens and Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal were elected together as Consuls. In a blatant transgression of the strict political ladder system established just ten years before by Proud Machyal's father, they had Curly Coltal appointed as Governor of Scrutany despite never having held an elected post higher than Bursar." "Curly Coltal has raised a private army and led it on expeditionary missions north against the Ferotic tribes that inhabit the forests and mountains there, in the name of protecting Roam's Scrutan allies. His self-aggrandising commentaries on his campaigns are immensely popular in Roam." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal, whose name was becoming lost in the battle for self-promotion between the two men despite Scruval's promises before their marriage, acted as a mediator between the two, effectively defusing the tension. He warned Proud Machyal, who he had fought alongside in the campaign against the Crylaltian pirates, that his actions echoed those of his father, the tyrant Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, which he knew was a fear of Proud Machyal's, whilst also undermining Roaman control of Crylalt. Similarly, he chided Scruval that maintaining a foreign force whilst subverting the constitution so as to remain in power in Inachria made him seem foreign to Roam and ambitious to become a new Inachiron, King of Inachria. The two agreed at a parley organised by Degnal to dismiss their forces simultaneously, and decided instead to pool their political resources. Also present at the parley was Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, the son of the longstanding Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam Craven Coltal Candoam, who was a protégé of Scruval's (or, at least, had his extravagant lifestyle bankrolled by him) and had fought ably as a commander against Trucidal." "Degnal's husband Scruval Qualens and his friend Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, the heroes of the Home War, stood unopposed as Consuls for the following year, despite Machyal being only thirty-eight and Scruval having served only one year of ten as Governor of Further Inachria. Wreathed with an aura of invincibility, and elected in an unconstitutional manner to begin with, they made a number of astonishing appointments. Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor was appointed as Governor of Scrutany, despite being only thirty-two years old and never having held a magistracy higher than Bursar. Scruval explained that the appointment was inspired by Degnal's concerns regarding displaced veterans: he would bankroll Coltal's recruitment of a private army from the ranks of the dispossessed and disaffected. The Scrutans to the north, who had been at peace with Roam now for forty-five years and were on good diplomatic terms, had expressed concerns at the encroachment of the Feors into Scalify, and Coltal was an ambitious young man and immensely capable commander. The appointment would alleviate at least some combination of the veteran problem, the Feor problem and the Coltal problem for ten years. Degnal warned his husband Scruval that he was focusing on immediate political gain, but that the appointment would come back to bite him with interest." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Around this time, Scruval was approached by the Officer Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, son of the disgraced Conduit and Patriarch of Juctor Craven Coltal Candoam. Curly Coltal's gambling, womanising and extravagant lifestyle had run through his personal wealth in short order, and his father was unreceptive to further requests for financial aid. Scruval agreed to bankroll Curly Coltal's lifestyle, including his run for Bursar, in return for arranging for Crooked Nusal Candoam to be appointed as Governor of Further Inachria through his political allies, including Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who was riding high after his suppression of the Crylaltian pirates. Crooked Nusal was being investigated by the esteemed Marshal Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption during his term as Consul which could have blown back on Scruval, and many Senators were glad for him to be moved far from the public gaze rather than exposing a mountain of dirty laundry. " "Scruval was to command the overall battle with Old Degnal commanding the Roaman legions. Sepredal and Brillal played their part, as did Scruval's son Machyal, who acted as liaison with the Inachrian forces, and Scruval's halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens, and the brilliant young commander Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who had accompanied Scruval back from Roam. The organisation of the Issycrians and the valour of the Roamans utterly routed the slaves, and Trucidal died in the battle without ceremony. " "Old Degnal, who had served with Proud Machyal in his naval campaign against the Crylaltian pirates, acted as a go-between to persuade both commanders of the folly of their actions. He warned Proud Machyal that his actions echoed those of his father, the tyrant Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, which he knew was a fear of Proud Machyal's, whilst also undermining Roaman control of Crylalt by depriving it of its legions. Similarly, he chided Scruval that maintaining a foreign force whilst subverting the constitution so as to remain in power in Inachria made him seem foreign to Roam and ambitious to become a new Inachiron, King of Inachria. The two men, along with their mutual acquaintance Curly Coltal, met at Degnal's tent to hash out a compromise. The men agreed to dismiss their forces simultaneously so that neither would lose face, and to pool their political resources. They would stand together as Consuls for the following year. Whether any further agreement was made in words, or went unspoken, it appears that Scruval, Machyal and Coltal agreed that they would pursue their goals on different fronts of the Republic, carving up its lands for their respective families. They would support sympathetic candidates running for magisterial offices who would look the other way when any of them ignored the law or the constitution. Scruval held sway over Inachria and much of the Senate through his loans and resources; Proud Machyal had the support of many of his father's political allies and many of the loyal veterans of the Crylaltian War; Curly Coltal was an ambitious and charismatic young man with seemingly unbounded talents and growing popular support, particularly amongst the commoners and the Underbelly who saw him as an anti-establishment figure, who needed to be tamed and directed, and most of all funded. Old Degnal, satisfied that he had solved the crisis with his parley, seems to have been ignorant of the momentous agreement that had been reached that night." "Scruval and Proud Machyal proposed that Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor be appointed as Governor of Scrutany, despite being only thirty-two years old and never having held a magistracy higher than Bursar. Scruval explained that the appointment was inspired by Old Degnal's concerns regarding displaced veterans during the Home War: he would bankroll Coltal's recruitment of a private army from the ranks of the dispossessed and disaffected. The Scrutans to the north, who had been at peace with Roam now for forty-five years and were on good diplomatic terms, had expressed concerns at the encroachment of the Feors into Scalify, and Coltal was an ambitious young man and immensely capable commander. The appointment would alleviate at least some combination of the veteran problem, the Feor problem and the Coltal problem for ten years. Degnal warned his husband Scruval that he was focusing on immediate political gain, and that the appointment would come back to bite him with interest." "Scruval married his half-daughter Tantas Juctor to Gibral Voncivy, who he had supported in his run for Sentinel, and Ennal Candoam, cousin to Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Proud Machyal returned to Roam to find that his wife Donimy had given birth to his half-daughter Haity Candoam. One of those who visited the Sarevir Palace to congratulate him was a young Officer named Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who was the son of the disgraced Patriarch of Candoam Craven Coltal. Curly Coltal knew Machyal's husband Pagnal as they had trained as Officers together, although they had never actually served together. With Craven Coltal in almost total seclusion from public life, Curly Coltal had shouldered some of his political burdens, and had earned some of his political sway, particularly amongst Candoams. Curly Coltal had supported Proud Machyal's campaign to become Marshal and had spoken in the Senate supporting an extension of his term with an admirable if doomed appeal to historical precedent, and Proud Machyal appreciated the contributions that the young, ambitious man had made to his own achievements. He was less enamoured by Curly Coltal's reputation as a gambler, philanderer and hedonist, however, and was unsurprised to hear that he had worked himself into not inconsiderable debt after being cut off by his disapproving father. Curly Coltal was one of the few people that Mouthy Erinvyal seemed to listen to, however, so Proud Machyal knew that befriending the man would be beneficial for his standing as a Sarevir. It did not take long before Curly Coltal proposed a political favour on behalf of his chief debtor, Scruval Qualens, who was the Governor of Nearer Inachria since his appointment by Proud Machyal's father as a reward for being a loyal logistician throughout the Crylaltian War, and had become perhaps the wealthiest man in the Republic. Proud Machyal would nominate Crooked Nusal Candoam, who had been elected as Consul in the crisis following Moody Machyal's death, as Governor of Further Inachria in the Senate and earn the appreciation of Scruval, who would donate funds towards the Crylaltian theatre. Proud Machyal knew that he was not a good politician, and that he was probably being manipulated on a level that he could not fully understand by Scruval, but was eager to take whatever help he could muster to resolve the Crylaltian situation, which he had now left unattended on the ground for two years. Crooked Nusal was under investigation by Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption, but the majority of Senators preferred that the investigation not proceed to far lest it reveal a huge pile of dirty laundry, so Crooked Nusal's appointment to the Augyron Well, away from Loud Gibral's jurisdiction, was approved far more easily than Proud Machyal expected. Bringing young Mouthy Erinvyal into line was as hard as Hyberital had feared. The boy had grown up with a sense of entitlement that did not befit a Sarevir, and lacked any experience of the battlefield due to his father's shameful fear of losing his only son. Proud Machyal's achievements did nothing to impress his cousin, who saw him only as a babysitter and a mindless soldier. The boy did not appreciate horses nor did he find any appeal in the Stadium, which Proud Machyal's true sons Machyal, Lumosural and Nusal, now seven to nine, had begun to adore as their father did. Proud Machyal found that Mouthy Erinvyal did like the gladiatorial combat in the amphitheatre, and tried to engage with him on the tactical intelligence of the few gladiators that survived bout after bout such as Trucidal and Black Benabba, but only irritated the young Patriarch, whose interest in the games was solely in seeing slaves fighting for their wretched lives. Despairing, Proud Machyal surrendered the fight, explaining to Hyberital that a good general knew when a battle was simply not winnable, and that Mouthy Erinvyal would never be good terrain upon which to educate. Curly Coltal assured Proud Machyal that he would endeavour to make a better man out of the boy when he left Roam." "Old Degnal acted as a go-between to persuade both commanders of the folly of their actions. He warned Proud Machyal that his actions echoed those of his father, the tyrant Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, which he knew was a fear of Proud Machyal's, whilst also undermining Roaman control of Crylalt by depriving it of its legions. Similarly, he chided Scruval that maintaining a foreign force whilst subverting the constitution so as to remain in power in Inachria made him seem foreign to Roam and ambitious to become a new Inachiron, King of Inachria. The two men, along with their mutual acquaintance Curly Coltal, met at Degnal's tent to hash out a compromise. The men agreed to dismiss their forces simultaneously so that neither would lose face, and to pool their political resources. They would stand together as Consuls for the following year. Whether any further agreement was made in words, or went unspoken, it appears that Scruval, Machyal and Coltal agreed that they would pursue their goals on different fronts of the Republic, carving up its lands for their respective families. They would support sympathetic candidates running for magisterial offices who would look the other way when any of them ignored the law or the constitution. Scruval held sway over Inachria and much of the Senate through his loans and resources; Proud Machyal had the support of many of his father's political allies and many of the loyal veterans of the Crylaltian War; Curly Coltal was an ambitious and charismatic young man with seemingly unbounded talents and growing popular support, particularly amongst the commoners and the Underbelly who saw him as an anti-establishment figure, who needed to be tamed and directed, and most of all funded. Old Degnal, satisfied that he had solved the crisis with his parley, seems to have been ignorant of the momentous agreement that had been reached that night." "Scruval and Proud Machyal proposed that Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor be appointed as Governor of Scrutany, despite being only thirty-two years old and never having held a magistracy higher than Bursar. Scruval explained that the appointment was inspired by Old Degnal's concerns regarding displaced veterans during the Home War: he would bankroll Coltal's recruitment of a private army from the ranks of the dispossessed and disaffected. The Scrutans to the north, who had been at peace with Roam now for forty-five years and were on good diplomatic terms, had expressed concerns at the encroachment of the Feors into Scalify, and Coltal was an ambitious young man and immensely capable commander. The appointment would alleviate at least some combination of the veteran problem, the Feor problem and the Coltal problem for ten years. Degnal warned his husband Scruval that he was focusing on immediate political gain, and that the appointment would come back to bite him with interest. " "Proud Machyal has travelled to Roam on many occasions to demand the levying of more men to provide the overwhelming force required to fully fortify and pacify the province, but recognition of the ongoing situation in Crylalt, which Roamans have thought of as "conquered" since the end of the war, is politically difficult, especially for those who regard Roaman ascendancy as destined and unwavering. Proud Machyal suspects that many of the men who would have joined his war have instead gone north with Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor to fight a "new" war against the Feors, and that Scruval Qualens is in fact working in Roam to guarantee that Crylalt does not receive the forces it requires to undermine Proud Machyal and tarnish his reputation as a commander and a politician. Proud Machyal also finds it incredulous that none of his able and willing sons would have been selected as Officers unless there were schemes to undermine his family politically. " Relation Dump Sum: 13781 of late husband }} }} }} }} }} }} and mother }} }} }} of father }} of father }} }} }} }} of mother }} of mother }} }} }} of mother }} Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Person Category:Candoam Category:Juctor Category:Governor Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Scion Category:Scion of Candoam Category:Current Scion Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Governor of Scrutany Category:Current Governor Category:Officer in 2nd Civil War Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Scrutany Category:(Relation Dump)